Full-motion simulators for vehicle training and recreation are traditionally very costly. Most professional units use expensive hydraulic loop systems with several servo controlled hydraulic cylinders. These systems also generate considerable noise, require expensive servo control valves, and generally require a large amount of power. In addition, as with any traditional hydraulic system, existing simulators are prone to leaks around the cylinder and pump seals.